


[授权翻译]of blood and braces

by Shame_i_translate



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Erik is Crushing Harder than a 12-year Old Girl, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 13:12:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7759096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shame_i_translate/pseuds/Shame_i_translate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“你两天前才戴上你那该死的牙套，你个白痴。”Erik小声唏嘘道，他把头往前靠了靠，他的脸距离Charles的脸只有4英尺的距离，“牙医说了，你这几天都不可以，重复一遍，不可以吃任何坚硬或者粘牙的东西。我的天！你的牙齿和牙龈痛得你都没办法好好说话。Charles，你真是个大麻烦。但是为什么我还要和你做朋友！”<br/>或者说在这个故事里，Charles最终戴上了牙套，然后Erik尽自己最大努力让他不要做任何蠢事。诸如此类。但是Erik仍然无条件地爱着Charles，所以就有了这个故事。</p>
            </blockquote>





	[授权翻译]of blood and braces

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [of blood and braces](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7367068) by [extracynical](https://archiveofourown.org/users/extracynical/pseuds/extracynical). 



##  ****of blood and braces** **

###  ****作者：****[ ** **extracynical****](http://archiveofourown.org/users/extracynical/pseuds/extracynical)

****翻译：FassAvoy翻译组** **

正文：

 

“不可以。”

 

 

“Erik~”

 

 

“绝对不可以。”

 

 

“但是—”

 

 

“Charles，求你了，把那个放回去吧。”

 

 

“但是Erik……这是一块焦糖苹果……”

 

 

“我不想管那么多屁事，Charles。把那块该死的焦糖苹果还给她。”

 

 

“恩，请问一下，先生……”

 

 

“什么？！”“啥？”

 

 

小贩用一种惊恐的表情看着他们，这可能是他的原因，Erik认为。

 

 

“我们现在就离开，Charles。不然我对天发誓，我一定会打电话给你妈妈让她把你带回家。”在Charles失望地把那块焦糖苹果还给了那个女孩儿后，Erik抓着Charles的胳膊把他拖出了零食铺。

 

 

“Erik！”Charles大喊，试图从他的钳制中挣脱出来，这可能弄痛他了，因为在他大喊时Erik注意到他的面部表情有一些扭曲。Charles有些生他气，因为Erik总是把自己的意愿强加给他。好吧。“拜托，Erik！你知道那是我的最爱！”

 

 

Erik又往前走了一步，不去在意走在他们旁边的人，直到他直视着Charles的眼睛。

 

 

“你两天前才戴上你那该死的牙套，你个白痴。”Erik小声唏嘘道，他把头往前靠了靠，他的脸距离Charles的脸只有4英寸的距离，“牙医说了，你这几天都不可以， _ _重复一遍，__ 不可以吃任何坚硬或者粘牙的东西。我的天！你的牙齿和牙龈痛得你都没办法好好说话。Charles，你真是个大麻烦。但是为什么我还要和你做朋友！”

 

 

“因为我是你 _ _最好的__ 朋友，你爱-爱-爱我。”Charles唱着歌，然后对着Erik微笑。

 

 

Erik了解Charles在微笑的时候会感到不舒服，因为那些牙套，他的牙齿和牙床会觉得有些疼痛。他知道Charles对疼痛的承受程度。这个笨蛋不会骗到他。Erik知道无论Charles用自己的嘴巴做什么事情，他都会感到疼。

 

 

“我真讨厌你。”Erik叹息道，他抬手无奈地抹了一下自己的脸。“我们得走了，不然会错过电影开场的。”

 

 

Charles用手臂勾住Erik的手臂，依偎得更近。Erik叹气，摇了摇头。在他们去电影院之前，Charles抬头看他，紧贴着他对着他微笑。

 

 

这个男孩儿快成他的死穴了，他非常确信。

 

~*~

 

Erik的头有些疼。

 

 

Erik有些头疼。但是，他还是到这儿来了，他仍然在晚上11点的时候背着他的背包站在了Charles家门前的走廊上，带着一加仑的香草冰淇淋和一瓶冰薄荷茶。

 

 

“Erik?”Sharon在打开他们家前门的时候皱了皱眉。Erik的嘴唇扯出一个局促的微笑，举起了他带着的塑料袋。“我的天呐，Erik你在这里做什么，快进来。”

 

 

Erik点了点头才走进了屋子里，让Sharon把他们身后的门给锁上。

 

 

“Edie同意你来这里吗？”

 

 

“是的……向她求了情才让我来这里。”Erik轻轻地笑了。Sharon微笑着拍了拍他的肩膀。

 

 

他注意到Sharon正打着哈气并且困倦地揉着眼睛。他真的来得太晚了，该死的，Charles。

 

 

“这么晚来这里我真的很抱歉，但是——”Erik道歉道，耸了耸肩：“Charles打电话给我，他……”

 

 

“我知道，我知道……那个孩子，我发誓。他总是告诉我他很好。当他没下来吃晚饭的时候我就知道他可能有些不对劲……”Sharon摇了摇头，然后面对着楼梯对着Erik嘘声道：“你知道他的房间在哪里，上去吧亲爱的。”

 

 

“谢谢，Sharon。”他在上楼之前道谢道。

 

 

他意识到自己在Charles的卧室门前，还没来得及敲门他就听到了模糊的“哦上帝啊，让它停下来吧。”从门的另一侧传了过来。哦该死的。他扭动门把打开门，只看到Charles待在床上，他的脸正埋在枕头里，肩膀因为哭泣而剧烈地颤抖着。

 

 

天，这场景要把Erik的心冲进了下水道。

 

 

这距离Charles戴上他的牙套只过了一个星期，而且他反反复复地发誓他感觉挺好，这一点都不痛……真是胡说八道。

 

 

他冲进房间里，小心翼翼地坐在Charles的床边，把他带来的背包和塑料袋放在了地板上。

 

 

“Charles?”Erik把手放在Charles的肩膀上，轻轻地按捏着。“我在这儿，Charles……”

 

 

“E-Erik？”Charles转过头，他红红的眼睛看起来有一些失焦。

 

 

“你可以坐起来吗？”他轻抚着男孩儿的头发询问着。“来吧，我带了冰淇淋和薄荷茶。”

 

 

Charles叹了口气但是点了点头。Erik帮他坐了起来，重新放置了枕头，这样Charles可以舒服地坐在他的床上。Erik抓起了塑料袋，然后拿出了一加仑的冰淇淋和那瓶冰薄荷茶。

 

 

“我很抱歉……”Charles吸了吸鼻子，揉着自己的眼睛。

 

 

Erik看到他仍然在哭，所以他把Charles的头发从他脸上拂开，然后把它们别在了他耳后，轻柔地擦去那些从他眼中流出的泪水。

 

 

“为什么你不早点打电话给我？”Erik问道，拿出那把从他妈妈的厨房里顺来的勺子，然后打开了装着冰淇淋的容器。

 

 

“今天是周日……我知道你要做作业和其他事情。”

 

 

“但不管怎样，你打电话给我了。”

 

 

“很抱歉，只是它-好疼……太疼了。”Charles啜泣着。“我不想让我妈妈知道，因为她会一直在我周围，然而我不想—”

 

 

“你认为 _ _我__ 就不会一直在 _ _你__ 周围了？那你就错得太离谱了，你这个说谎的笨蛋。”在Charles开始撅嘴的时候，Erik轻轻地笑了。“现在……来吃点冰淇淋吧。等等，你没有牙齿敏感问题吧？”

 

 

“没有。”Charles嘟囔道。“只想让它停下，求你。我早先已经吃过一些艾德维尔（*）了，但是没有起效。”

（*注：止痛药。）

 

 

Charles看起来好像又要哭了。所以Erik赶紧坐得离他更近了些，轻抚着他的后背。

 

 

“等……等等，你不能留在这儿对吗？我们明天要上学。”Charles弱弱地说道。

 

 

“我会留在这儿的。当妈妈看到我带着明天上学要用的东西的时候，她让我带了些衣服……哦，说到我妈妈，”Erik拿过那瓶薄荷茶，给Charles看了下。“她告诉这会有些帮助。我们待会儿去你的盥洗室，这样你可以用这个漱口。”

 

 

于是，Charles微微地笑了，拍着Erik的手臂。“你今天太温柔了。”

 

 

Erik眨了眨眼睛，然后用拳头轻轻地碰了Charles的手臂，引得Charles笑意更深了。但是那时他不得不停止微笑，然后用手捂住嘴巴，看起来有些痛苦。

 

 

“好了，又开始疼了。我们先来漱口吧，先起床，来吧。”Erik说道，他帮着Charles从床上起来。Erik的手臂环在男孩儿的腰上，设法走进Charles的盥洗室。他知道这没必要，因为Charles不是一个残疾，但是他仍然觉得至少他要这么做。他十分讨厌这种感觉，当他看到Charles有任何痛苦或者不舒服的时候的那种感觉。

 

 

Charles漱了几次口后，他们才回到了床上。

 

 

“谢谢。”当他躺在床上的时候，Charles细语道。“谢谢你能来。”

 

 

他用着自己那双大大的蓝眼睛看着Erik，Erik感到自己脸红了。他真的要让自己镇定下来。这他妈不是个在自己最好的朋友面前感觉慌张的时候。

 

 

“好吧，不要习惯我在你身边。”Erik含糊地说着，Charles咧着嘴对他笑着，知道他不是认真的。

 

 

从他们中学开始，他就一直在告诉Charles不要习惯自己在他的身边。而老天有眼啊，他们已经在高中的最后一年了。

 

 

他还是来了。他他妈的还是来了。每，一，次，他都会来。

 

 

甚至如果Charles建议的话，他都会在短如一次心跳的时间内，上天入地（甚至是下地狱。）

 

~*~

 

在戴上他的新牙套后，Charles直接去了Erik家。至少现在，Charles没有再因为疼痛而哭泣，这让Erik轻松了不少。

 

 

“Erik，你 _ _真应该__ 来看看这个！”Charles的双手呈茶杯状托着脸，得到了Erik的一声叹息。他正在做他的作业，天。但是Charles看起来很兴奋，他还是别说什么了吧。

 

 

“你在做什……什么？”Erik正问着，Charles走到了他卧室灯的开关那里。

 

 

“老天，Charles…”当Charles把灯关掉的时候，他用手捂着脸，“这是什么？”

 

 

“看！Erik！看！”Charles大喊着，跑向他，摇着他的肩。所以他照做了。然后，我的天呐……“这很酷，不是吗？”

 

 

“你他妈在开玩笑吗？”Erik面无表情。

 

 

Charles只是在对他微笑。

 

 

“把灯打开！我他妈除了你那该死的牙套什么都看不到，Charles。”Erik抱怨道，他看着Charles该死的牙套，在这黑暗中闪闪发光。“你牙医究竟是在哪里找到这些的，我勒个去。”

 

 

他能感觉到Charles又冲到了灯的开关处，重新打开灯，然后回到自己身边。

 

 

“别在意啦，我只是觉得它们看上去很酷。”Charles对着他微笑，然后把他的头发给揉乱了。上帝啊，他讨厌Charles弄乱自己的头发。“所以你的作业跟什么有关?或许我能帮忙。”

 

 

“我不需要你的帮忙。”Erik重新回到他的作业中去，忘了那个在黑暗中发光的牙套，Charles在他的身后窃笑。

 

 

“好吧，好的。那就是你昨天在化学课上告诉我的，而且我们都知道在你拿到那个可怜无辜的烧杯后发生了什么。”Charles说完后发出很假的笑声。混蛋。

 

 

“我讨厌你。”

 

 

“我也爱你。”

 

~*~

 

小餐厅里，Erik走到了他们的桌子前，无意间听到了Sean正火急火燎地跟Alex谈话。

 

 

“Sean。”Alex漠不关心地说着，“你只是完全地在考虑自己。”

 

 

“这只是一个恶作剧啊！我不知道Charles会——卧槽，Alex，请你一定要帮我啊。”Sean恳求道：“Erik会…我的天呐，Erik会……”

 

 

“恶作剧？什么恶作剧？”Erik问道，他拉开了Charles正常情况下会坐的位置的旁边一把椅子，然后坐下。“还有，Charles在哪里?”

 

 

当Alex说到，“他在休息室。”的时候，Sean看上去都快要哭了。

 

 

“为什么？”Erik的手臂交叉在胸前。

 

 

“Sean对他做了恶作剧。他给了他一块看上去像棉花糖，其实吃了能把下巴弄痛的硬糖。Charles认为它真的只是一块棉花糖，非常用力地咬了它，然后他牙套上的金属丝断了。还有，他也严重地伤到了自己的下唇。你应该去检查一下你的男朋友。”Alex一边平静地叙述，一边做着自己的作业，甚至没有看Sean一眼，他看上去已经准备好赴死了。

 

 

他确实应该做好准备。

 

 

Erik离开了椅子，在听到 _ _男朋友__ 这个词的时候，他有点心慌。他甚至没有纠正Alex，因为他已经习惯了人们认为他和Charles是在一起的。虽然他好像不介意。不过管它呢。

 

 

“我们待会儿再聊。”他在离开前瞪了Sean一眼。

 

 

他找到了最近的休息室，然后发现Charles一个人在里面，一边诅咒着，一边试图把他嘴里的东西给弄出来。他走向他，然后锁上了身后的门。

 

 

“你知道的，我一定要杀了Sean。”Erik脱口而出，这动静引得Charles转过身面对着他，他的手仍然还在他的嘴里。Erik咯咯笑了，把手插进了口袋。“你看起来蛮好笑的。”

 

 

“我讨厌你。”Charles把手从嘴里拿出来的时候说道，把一块金属扔进了卫生间的水槽。天呐，他真的严重地伤到了自己的嘴唇。它还在流血。他要去杀了Sean，他他妈的要去杀了Sean……“还有别去杀了Sean。”

 

 

“他捉弄了你……过来，让我看看。”Erik小心翼翼地轻触着Charles的下唇。

 

 

他的唇色本来就很红，他不需要血来让它变得更加鲜红。该死的Sean过会儿会受到惩罚的……但是现在，他需要照顾好Charles。所以他撕下衬衫的下摆，然后温柔地包在Charles的嘴唇上，试图让血停止流淌。

 

 

他的眼睛今天看上去格外的蓝，Erik一边想着，一边前倾着身子离Charles的脸庞更近了一些。现在他们之间只有几英尺，他甚至可以看见男孩儿脸上的雀斑，而且上帝啊，他多喜欢这些雀斑啊。这应该是他第三喜欢的Charles身上的地方。第二是他的嘴唇，他的眼睛始终是排在第一位（即使过了这么多年）。

 

 

“我认为我们要去找护士，这看上去太糟糕了。我要打电话给你妈妈，告诉她再去跟你的牙医预约一次。”Erik压低了嗓音说，手上仍然轻轻地擦着Charles的嘴唇。谢天谢地，终于止血了。止住了一些。仍然还是有一些血从伤口中流出来，不过已经没有先前严重了。

 

 

他看了眼Charles的眼睛，发现那双眼睛仍然注视着他。Erik眨了眨眼，慢慢地把那块布料从Charles的嘴唇上移开，他说不出一句话因为，该死，Charles正在用那双明亮的蓝眼睛温柔地注视着他，而且随着时间一秒秒的流逝，他感到自己的膝盖越来越软。

 

 

“我爱你。”在一阵大脑麻木般的寂静后，Charles突然说道。

 

 

Erik感觉他的膝盖都他妈快弯了。

 

 

他不知道在这种情况下该做什么，所以他就更近了一步，仔细地，在Charles受伤的嘴唇上印上一个温柔的吻。他可以尝到他下唇上血液的味道，上帝，某种程度上这让他激动了起来。他知道他应该停下来了，但是Charles正在回吻他，该死， _ _Charles正在回吻他。__ 他十分努力地尝试了，但是他只能——他只能情不自禁地想加深这个吻……然而他刚这样做，就感到了Charles面部肌肉的抽搐，让他不得不离开他的嘴唇。

 

 

“我—对不起，我—该死！我知道你的嘴唇……”Erik还没能说完整句话，Charles已经再次吻上了他。

 

 

即使Charles的面部还是会时不时疼得抽搐一下，Erik无法控制自己，只能热烈地吻着他的嘴唇。他的唇尝起来是甜蜜的，同时又带有金属味和血腥味。

 

 

在不断地吻了超过三分钟后，他们才分开，试图找回自己的呼吸。

 

 

Charles第一个笑出了声。

 

 

“你嘴唇上有血”Charles说道，用手指把血擦了下去。

 

 

“我爱你。”Erik呼吸着，说道，他的手臂环上了Charles的腰。“自从你五年级把那该死的铅笔扔到我的背上时，我就爱你了。”

 

 

Charles咯咯地轻笑，把他的手臂绕在了Erik的脖子上：“真的吗？”

 

 

“真的。”

 

 

“你本应该更早告诉我的，笨蛋。”Charles说道，然后在Erik的嘴唇上轻啄了一下。

 

 

“这也是我想说的，你个笨蛋。”Erik轻笑道，注视着他，然后再一次吻上了他的嘴唇。一秒后他离开了他的唇，又在他的鼻子上印了一个吻：“不过现在吻你还是有些奇怪。”

 

 

“为什么？能告诉我吗。”Charles抬起头，抓住Erik后脑勺的头发，轻轻地拉扯着。

 

 

“你的唇瓣尝起来像血，而且我能感到你牙套里断掉的金属线。”Erik陈述道，然后他又吻了Charles一次，当他看到他开始生自己嘴唇的气时，“但是我毫无怨言。”

 

 

“很好。”Charles笑了。

 

 

“不过我还是要杀了Sean。”Erik坚定地说。

 

 

“哦天呐。”

 

~*~

 

Erik没能杀了Sean。

 

 

很不幸。

 

~*~

 

“Erik？”Charles轻唤道。

 

 

Erik抬起头来看着Charles，看起来他好像又陷入了一场危机。

 

 

“怎么了？”Erik放下手中的勺子和叉子，专心致志地看着男孩儿。

 

 

“我感觉我牙套里的金属丝断了。”Charles看着他，惊恐地。

 

 

“我们去找牙医就好了，对吗？我们先把午饭吃完吧，然后我们可以——”

 

 

“而且我可能把它给吞下去了。”

 

 

“什么？”Erik的手落到了桌子上。“你咽下去了，什么？”

 

 

“那段金属丝，Erik。”Charles看起来快要吐出来了。“我感觉我吞了那段金属丝。”

 

 

“他妈的。”

 

完


End file.
